Peter Rhodes
Peter R. Rhodes is a military leader famous for the creations of Arcadia and Bavaria. Peter Rhodes is a well known military figure, able to create speeches off the top of his head and to create an army rapidly. Origins The History of Peter Rhodes The Creation of Arcadia Peter Rhodes had no previous association with the military community when he was recruited in to The New Republic under General Sol. When Peter was recruited to TNR, he was made a Colonel of this military, it was in TNR that he became friends with Manji, Jak and Donald. Peter's Battalion had drawn in most of TNR's manpower which made Sol frustrated with the lack of growth from the other Battalions, in response to this, Sol forced Peter to transfer most of his soldiers to the other Battalions. Despite this setback, he had continued to draw in more troops. Peter had thoughts of secession from TNR, along with his new friends. Together, they drew up a Document of Secession, soon after Peter started having talks of an alliance with the leaders of Latveria. Finally, on the 17th day of the 11th month, Peter and his union had seceded from TNR, they formed a series of independent, allied states, which included the Platinum Guard and Arcadia. Peter, Manji and Jak realized that they would be better off united under a strong government, rather than a union of states, they merged under the name of Arcadia. Slowly, this new military expanded, Peter and his band of lightly experienced officers gained new members. Peter named Donald, Manji, Jak and Monkey as members of the House of Rhodes, and named himself Emperor of Arcadia. War and the Imperian backstab After weeks of recruitment, Arcadia had made a name of itself. Little did the Arcadians know what the future held for them. With nearly 3 Legions, the Arcadian Empire was approached by the Kingdom of Imperia to join as its ally in the Imperian-State Conflict, Peter agreed to join this alliance. Later that day, the Imperians called Peter and the Arcadians to rush their troops to Master Li's Dojo, after hours of battle, a cease fire was called between the two sides, it was at this time that Peter said "United we Stand, Divided we Fall.". Two days later, Imperia disappears, some of its remnants join the Arcadian ranks, and experienced officers are given officer positions to train the inexperienced Arcadians. This event was known as the Backstab of the Imperians, for leaving a young, inexperienced Arcadia to fight the organized State. Peter had tried to make peace talks with The State over 10 times, but The State would not budge unless Arcadia agreed to become a Colony of the State, the peace talk decisions were cancelled, and it was decided that Arcadia would fight until the last man. For the next two months, relentless combat erupted between Arcadia and The State, sometime in between, Peter approved General Paterson to command the Colstrium Guard. After those first two months of conflict, there appeared some hope for the Arcadians, under the name of Roanoke, he offered free uniforms for the Arcadians, and new tactics. Peter put his trust in this new ally, a few days after Roanoke handed out these uniforms, General CrUeL of The State had finalized this attack, and banned the Arcadians, for one to two hours at a time. "The only way to defeat Arcadia was to take down key officers, not the leader, the leader needed to remain intact so that he would not be a martyr, and so that he would give up, and make Arcadia surrender." - Auel. After a few days of hearing the cries of the Arcadians, Auel challenged Peter to a spar, if Peter won, the Arcadian ban would stop, if Auel won, Arcadia would be disbanded, Peter agreed to spar, and lost. Trying to be a man of honour, Peter disbanded the High Command of Arcadia, he quit that same day, feeling that he let down his people. After Peters disappearance, Arcadias leadership changed under command to Monkey Rhodes, and Alyssa Rhodes, who continued to fight against the State. "I didn't respect a lot of the pop-up military leaders. They had no training, they stole my graphics (if you're a gfx artist, that is a big no-no), but you were different. Even though I didn't like your guild, I was impressed with your tenacity and the loyalty your members had to you. The strategic point of view was this. State soldiers were getting sick of fighting Arcadians, they were going to give up fighting. Even though we won battles, the troops didn't know what we were fighting for. It wasn't worth fighting for and they were probably right. Arcadians were not demoralized like other guilds that lost battles and then disbanded. They kept fighting. And you would not give in either because of your loyalty to your members. The State-Arcadian conflict had raged so long, that even if the State were to stop its assault, Arcadia would grow back, hating the State, and one day take its revenge. The war needed to end. Viral proposed the idea of weaponizing the uniform technology. Taking you out would not defeat Arcadia because Arcadia was truly unique. It was like a family. If anything, it would have made you a martyr and rallied them up even more. The only way to defeat Arcadia was to take down key officers, not the leader, the leader needed to remain intact so that he would not be a martyr, and so that he would give up, and make Arcadia surrender. I quit a few days after I banned Arcadia from guilt. I realized I had become like the thing I hated so much." Auel, on the Arcadian conflict. In memory of General Fang Maphasy, General LaMont, General Paterson, Colonel Kruschev, and all the Arcadians lost in the First Empire, you will not be forgotten. The Second Empire of Arcadia When Peter returned to Graal, he decided to bring back his famed military. He started by sending messages to his old commanders, some had taken a toll from the memories of the last Empire, but the rest joined gladly. This was also during the time of The Britannian Empire, and though the two sides never officially declared war, there were border skirmishes, and minor offensives on one another. This Empire had more of a peaceful reign. It was also at this time that the first Bavarian Kingdom was created. This Kingdom was made by alts of the High Command of Arcadia, and was designed to declare war on Arcadia to test this new empires weakness, through espionage, and by testing which members were loyal, and which were not. Though the Kingdom of Bavaria collapsed, the document that it was run by Arcadian High Command Officers was never publicized, and it still isn't. Peter strengthened the Government of Arcadia by including ministry positions to advise the Emperor, this structure was designed so that if the Emperor retired, his chosen successor could lead the Empire successfully. After a few weeks of testing, Peter retired from the military, with Timber Rhodes as his successor, after a few days, the Empire again collapsed. Foreign Military Involvement After the era of the Arcadian Empires, Peter decided to try his hand at serving other leaders. His first commission was in the Confederacy, he served as one of the military commanders, and as part of the High Command. Peter didn't serve in many military guilds after The Confederacy, though he did create the uniforms for the Aegis Company. The Bavarian Empires After a period of inactivity, Peter was called upon by his supporters to create a new military. Many people asked Peter to bring back Arcadia, but he laid that to rest after its last collapse, he created a small guild under the old name of Bavaria, and brought back what officers he knew from the times of old. Peter and his Bavarian commanders joined an alliance of a decent size, under the leaders including Rae, Bliss, Azrael and Xylene. There were six guilds in the alliance, one belonging to each of the four original leaders, and two to Bavaria. Peter brought up the question of the State over and over again, he believed that this alliance should work against the State, and that they should unite and destroy the State once and for all. Some of the leaders disagreed, and Peter complained to his officers, "They are blindly clinging to peace as if Auel won't eventually attack them. We must do something about this". Peter began a secret operation with his officers to have a coups d'état on his allies if they didn't conform to his side. After a few days of tirelessly working to get his allies officers to join his side, Peter decided to launch his take over, eventually the officers persuaded the four leaders to agree with Peter about the question of the State, all the leaders also agreed to change their guild names to Bavarian titles, in turn Peter agreed to a Democratic government, with fair elections. Each of the four leaders were given government positions, or high military positions, Rae was persuaded to give leadership of her guild to one of her trusted officers, she was considered unstable, and her guild needed to be secured in Bavarian hands. It was at this point that the Bavarian Nationalist Party was created, by Peters loyalists, Rae found out about the rigged election, she was quickly silenced. Since this was a free election, anyone could run for either President or Vice President, this is where it posed a problem, Nazheek Hans and Azrael, a loyalist, were tied for the Vice Presidency, in a revote, the votes were also swayed so that Azrael won. With Peter secured as President, and a loyalist as Vice President, they moved party members to key positions of the government, and a vote was taken to move from a Democratic government to an Authoritarian government. This information was not released to the public until the 3rd of May, a few months after the successful takeover. War soon broke out between the Bavarian Empire and the State, and it was a repeat of the histories of Arcadia and the State. Sometime during the conflicts between Bavaria and the State, it had turned into more of a cold war, a war of influence. It was at this time that Peter and his foreign diplomat had found a collapsing military, under the rule of Chairman Zakiev. This military seemed to be of a decent size, but in extremely poor condition, Peter quickly opened communications, and sent a foreign legion to assist the leader. After many complaints from the leader about the intent of the foreign legion, Peter invited Zakiev and what remained of his staff to join Bavaria, with the rank of Colonel, he agreed to join. Eventually, the State broke apart, and Bavaria had achieved victory, not through war, but through outlasting the State. With no competition, Bavaria decided to expand even further, creating a seemingly new doctrine. A High Command (XXX), allied to five Legion Commands (XX), allied to their Cohorts (X). This doctrine was implemented, including a Pioneer Legion, under Field Marshal Shabac, a foreign Legion under General Zakiev, a Naval force under Admirals Artix and Timber, and 2 other planned Legions. Bavaria lacked the Officers to keep this doctrine in place, and Bavaria collapsed in itself due to over expansion. The Second Bavarian Empire Peter and his High Command realized their mistake, and the problem of that doctrine, they lacked the amount of officers needed to successfully pull something of that size off. The Command of Bavaria rebuilt its empire, this time, Peter tried to fully democratize Bavaria, and dissolve the Authoritarian government regime, though the Bavarian National Party still existed, the formation of other parties was welcomed. Other parties emerged, in order of size, the Bavarian National Party (BNP), the Bavarian Valerian Party (BVP), the Bavarian Democratic Party (BDP), and the Bavarian Communist Party (BCP). Each party was given a place in the Government based on its size, a Chancellor position was added to choose and replace members of the Ministry. Many acts were also created by government to keep order, and to upkeep troop replacement. Weeks after the government changes were finalized, the State had started to rebuild, without giving the statees a chance, the Bavarian Government declared war, knowing that if the State grew, it would be a long drawn out conflict of revenge. The Bavarians induced new tactics, including recruitment disruption, and street fighting. These proved lethal. The State was in a position where it could fight back, and when it did, it struck the best it could. Most of the government officials showed their obvious hate towards the State, but Peter said he had respect for the States efforts, ever since he had first combated the State, he had some sense of respect, even if they showed none back. In what started as a small skirmish at Snow Town, reinforcements were called from both sides, and it turned into a deadly conflict, after 4 hours of battle, the State had been defeated, some officers claim it was a cavalry flank attack that defeated the State in Snow Town, but it is unknown. State was again defeated, and the State collapsed yet again. Weeks after the State collapse, Peter decided to truly test the strength of his Democracy, he convinced his old friend, and brother, Manji Rhodes to run for President, knowing he would win since all of the BNP would vote for him, Vice President was more of a challenge, with a close tie between the BDP and the BCP, a revote was taken and the BDP won, putting Alyssa Rhodes as Vice President. Peter retired his presidential career to see if Manji could hold his own, but after a few days, Manji gave in to pressure and resigned as President, putting Alyssa of the Democratic Party as President, and the Communist Party as Vice President. Peter decided to serve as advisor to President Alyssa, and he gave her his best advice. The BNP looked for a member to run as President for the next election, they decided that they would nominate Warrior Rhodes, an old war hero and a military Colonel, to run for President. In the next election, Warrior won with the full support of the BNP, and a member of the BVP as Vice President, Bavaria slowly collapsed with Warrior as President, and it is said that Sherlock was brought into the guild, and Bavaria collapsed in itself, yet again. To be continued... Category:Leaders Category:People